


En souvenir

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Angst, F/M, Foe Yay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au début de la guerre contre les Arrankars, Rangiku est en mission à Karakura Town, et il se trouve que Gin est venu faire un petit tour dans le monde des humains aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En souvenir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gin, le Tombeur de la Soul Society](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15574) by Lord-Pyrope. 



> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Autour des tomes 22-23.

Elle aurait dû le sentir à l'avance.

Mais il y a ce corps artificiel auquel elle n'est pas encore tout à fait habituée, il y a la limite imposée sur son énergie spirituelle... et puis n'est-il pas devenu plus fort qu'avant ? N'est-il pas devenu _différent_ ?

En tout cas, Rangiku n'a rien pu faire, rien, pour arrêter Gin. A peine avait-elle senti sa présence qu'il l'avait déjà plaquée contre le mur de l'appartement qu'elle longeait. Sa main retient les siennes pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à la plaquette qui lui permettrait de sortir de ce corps et de brandir son arme. Son corps serré contre le sien l'empêche de bouger, l'empêche de respirer - non, c'est plutôt elle que la surprise et la peur affolent.

Il pourrait la tuer, à ce moment. Comme elle a été stupide d'aller faire les boutiques humaines toute seule, comme elle aurait dû forcer le capitaine Hitsugaya à l'accompagner... Gin pourrait la tuer, et elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi... Elle a le temps de se demander s'il va le faire. Elle a le temps de se demander si elle le tuerait, elle, dans ces mêmes circonstances. Sans doute pas avant de lui avoir parlé... Gin, lui, ne tue jamais personne directement quand il a l'avantage, il veut que ses adversaires se sentent mourir, et le fait qu'elle soit encore vivante ne prouve rien...

Il la regarde, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien seulement. Il écarte doucement une mèche de cheveux qui a volé en travers de son visage. Il murmure doucement son nom, et là seulement il l'embrasse.

Ce n'est pas un baiser agressif ni violent. Au contraire, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lèche avec insistance le haut de sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée sans la forcer, mais en même temps sa main libre trace des arabesques juste derrière son oreille, et il connait son corps par coeur après des centaines d'années d'intimité, il connait la moindre de ses faiblesses. Elle pourrait surmonter le désir qui l'envahit déjà et ne pas l'embrasser violemment, mais elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir quoi que ce soit à y gagner, et en tout cas cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" lui demande-t-elle après qu'ils ont rompu le baiser, autoritairement, comme si elle n'était pas à sa merci.

"Tu me manquais." répond-il, décontracté. Lui aussi semble décidé à ignorer ce point précis - sans pour autant lui lacher les poignets.

"Cela manque de jolies filles, là haut ?" S'il veut jouer à sembler décontracté, elle peut faire un bon score, elle aussi.

"Personne ne peut te remplacer, Ran." Elle frissonne. Il pourrait dire des mots d'amour en même temps qu'il lui transpercerait le coeur. En fait, il n'en a pas besoin, ses mots blessent suffisamment.

"Il semble difficile d'imaginer pourquoi tu es là-bas, alors."

"Hmmm, pas sûr. Au contraire, je pense que ça aurait fait bizarre à tout le monde si je n'avais pas été du mauvais côté, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il ne répondra pas à cette question-là. En même temps, cela ne la surprend pas vraiment. Il n'est pas plus disposé qu'elle à donner des indications sur les buts de ses alliés. En même temps, pense Rangiku, cela veut dire qu'il a peut-être l'intention de la laisser partir vivante.

"Ran," murmure-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, "ne parlons plus de ça aujourd'hui, ça serait trop triste." et c'est bien à lui de parler de choses tristes - même si au fond, il a raison. Il ouvre un bouton supplémentaire de sa chemise d'étudiante, lui caresse le sein, très légèrement, comme des ailes d'oiseau qui courraient sur sa peau, et c'est bien par fierté qu'elle ne se cambre pas contre son corps.

"Personne ne saura." murmure-t-il encore, comme s'il faisait une bonne blague. "Ni les tiens, ni les miens. Juste toi et moi, en train de nous rappeler le passé sous leur nez."

"Tu crois que je peux avoir confiance en ce que tu dis ?" ricane-t-elle, en essayant de garder le contrôle sur son corps traître.

"Non. Mais tu crois qu'ils m'auraient laissé venir s'ils savaient ?" Son ton est toujours celui de la plaisanterie, mais il y a une insistance dans ses paroles, presque une tristesse. Il ne la prendra pas de force, réalise-t-elle, presque avec surprise. Elle arrive de moins en moins à croire qu'elle va mourir, et peut-être tout n'est-il pas perdu, à un degré plus profond...

Elle ne peut pas retenir un frisson de tout son corps quand ses doigts, ses lèvres se font plus pressants. N'est-il venu que pour la blesser à nouveau avec sa douceur ? "Est-ce que ça ne serait pas amusant, Ran ?" Elle sent cette fois distinctement une très légère pointe de désespoir derrière son ton amusé, elle ne croit même pas qu'il le fasse exprès. N'est-il venu que pour les blesser tous les deux ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle cède, qu'elle se dit qu'il ne sert à rien de s'arrêter maintenant, qu'ils ne s'en sentiraient pas mieux s'ils n'en profitaient pas.

Il doit sentir que la tension dans le corps de Rangiku se relâche un peu, et il finit de détacher les boutons de sa chemise en hâte, comme s'il n'avait attendu que son consentement. Elle regarde autour d'elle, un peu gênée - la rue est déserte pour l'instant, mais il y a eu des passants tout à l'heure, il y a des gens qui habitent dans ces maisons.

"Tu réalises que nous sommes en pleine rue ?" demande-t-elle avec un regard de reproche amusé. Elle s'est vraiment laissée prendre, elle aussi, à ce jeu de faire comme si tout ceci était normal.

"Hum. Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ?"

Elle ne répond pas. Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais c'est dangereux ; pas parce qu'on pourrait leur dire ou leur faire quelque chose, mais parce que cela fait revenir trop de souvenirs, des souvenirs de plaisirs délicieux pris à la sauvette dans les couloirs de l'Académie après le couvre-feu, ou bien dans un de leurs bureaux du Seireitei, là où il y avait aussi toujours un risque d'être surpris.

Ce serait si facile de résister s'il n'y avait pas ces souvenirs qui lui fondent sur la bouche avec les baisers de Gin, qui font que cela ne peut pas être mauvais, qu'elle ne peut réaliser qu'elle est en train de trembler dans les bras d'un ennemi, de le sentir trembler sous ses mains, alors qu'ils se caressent longuement, tendrement, et qu'elle bataille avec des vêtements qu'elle ne connait pas. Pourtant il y a vraiment des gens qui passent, qui ne s'approchent pas, par peur ou par politesse, un étudiant qui les suit peut-être du regard de façon un peu insistante, une mère de famille qui détourne son visage trop vite.

"Ils vont nous voir." proteste-t-elle encore ; elle ne veut pas se laisser déshabiller, aller plus loin, pas vraiment. Bien sûr, elle ne connait pas ces gens, et elle se moque de ce qu'ils pensent, mais... elle ne veut pas.

"Ils vont te voir, Ran." dit-il d'un ton distrait. "Je suis sous forme spirituelle, tu sais."

Elle rougit, manque laisser échapper un cri. Bien sûr, si elle n'était pas bercée dans leurs souvenirs, si elle n'était pas en train d'essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle fait, elle s'en serait rendu compte, mais... Elle réalise soudain la vue qu'elle doit offrir, plaquée contre le mur, son décolleté largement ouverte, ses cheveux en désordre, ses joues rougies, sa jupe largement relevée, sa bouche ouverte...

"Laisse-moi immédiatement sortir de ce corps." siffle-t-elle.

"Hum..." Sa main retient peut-être un peu moins ses mains, maintenant. "C'est une décision difficile à prendre. Tu risques de me tuer. Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?"

Elle sait que sa réponse est stupide, avant même de le dire. "Ce n'est pas juste, s'il ne te voient pas."

"Hum... n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Tu es un bien plus joli spectacle que moi..."

"Ne te sous-estime pas !" ironise-t-elle.

"Promets que tu ne me combattras pas, Ran, et je te relache. Je promets aussi !"

Quelle valeur a ta promesse, pense-t-elle. Quelle valeur aurait la mienne ? Nous sommes bien au-delà de ce genre de mensonges. "Tu penses que tu pourrais me croire ?"

"Je le pense, oui. Promets-moi. Je veux l'entendre."

"Je ne te blesserai pas." dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle se trahissait elle-même. "Pas aujourd'hui."

Il tient sa promesse, il la relache, et il lui laisse même le temps de se frictionner les poignets, avant de saisir son badge, de réapparaître dans son costume de vice-capitaine, et si c'est juste son corps allongé dans la ruelle, si rien ne bouge, là personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

"Ah, il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début !" dit-il d'un ton faussement blasé, recommançant à ouvrir son décolleté.

Elle est libre, elle pourrait le poignarder maintenant malgré sa promesse, elle pourrait fuir, tout simplement, et ne plus se perdre de cette façon.

Mais en ce moment, plus personne ne peut la voir, et il semble que sa propre conscience elle-même la néglige bien opportunément.

Elle retourne dans le passé et se pend au cou de Gin.

Elle sait déjà qu'ils tiendront leurs promesses et se laisseront partir.

Ils s'entretueront une autre fois.


End file.
